Melhor que Pizza
by Wateru
Summary: "Quem dera eu tivesse a coragem de falar toda essa sacanagem pra C.C."…
1. Só na imaginação

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem à série Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion, da Sunrise. Minha história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

Notas:

~ Primeira história da "trilogia" FPdWsCG (**F**anfics **P**ervas **d**o **W**ateru **s**obre **C**ode **G**eass).

****

**

* * *

**

Eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil dominar a própria mente em relação a _esse_ tipo de pensamento. Talvez essa idiotice seja a culpada pelo meu insucesso com mulheres. Muitas já deram em cima de mim, mas nunca rolou. Nem beijo, nem nada. E olha que eu já estou terminando o Ensino Médio... O que falta em mim é exatamente o essencial, droga! Do que adiantou eu ter conseguido todo o resto? Sou bonito, educado, inteligente, rico, sagaz, culto, honesto, elegante, eloquente, popular, charmoso, humilde, e, ainda por cima, modesto. Ainda assim, eu não tenho aquilo que as garotas mais desejam: _sex-appeal_. Ah, como eu tenho ódio desse tal de _sex-appeal_. Odeio.

Odeio esse meu corpo magricela, essa minha falta de papo com as mulheres, essa minha seriedade excessiva. É nisso que dá querer ser perfeito. Torna-se muito bom de um lado, fica-se uma droga do outro. Se eu tivesse estudado uma hora a menos todos os dias e usado esse tempo para frequentar uma academia, estaria inteligente, gostoso, teria um bom papo. Mas não, eu só sou inteligente: só consigo atrair gordinha, sardenta ou míope. Se for pra conversar, eu só sei falar de livros e filmes clássicos. Quem quer passar a vida à beira de uma lareira recitando Shakespeare, se ele mesmo viveu umas aventuras pra lá de esquisitas?

Sei lá, acho que o meu problema todo é a C.C. Na verdade, acho que ela seria minha solução, mas, enfim... Eu sempre sofri com esses problemas, mas só agora comecei a refletir neles. Só depois que a desgraçada da C.C. veio morar comigo. No mesmo quarto que eu. _Cara, é pressão demais_! Antes, quando eu tinha tesão por uma gostosa que não me dava bola, uma revista de sacanagem, um conto erótico ou um site de hentai já resolvia, eu aliviava a tensão do meu jeito. Mas agora tem uma peituda andando seminua pra lá e pra cá, no meu quarto, o tempo todo! Imagina só se eu passasse a viver o resto dos meus dias alimentando fantasias sexuais com ela? Ninguém aguenta! Talvez se ela começasse a trajar umas roupinhas mais decentes, eu não teria tantas dúvidas quanto às suas intenções.

Tudo bem que nós fizemos um contrato, então morar no mesmo quarto tá legal pra mim. Mas ficar o tempo todo no "chove-não-molha" tá fora de qualquer limite aceitável da mente humana. De vez em quando, ela joga calcinha usada na minha cara na hora de se trocar, me pede pra abotoar o sutiã, será que ela acha que é também é homem? Só pode ser! Do jeito que ela me olha, parece que é tudo tão natural... Eu vivo, constantemente, a introdução de um filme pornô. Uma cena que diz tudo, mas nunca chega aos "finalmentes". E ela ainda diz que é virgem. Será que ela tem o mesmo problema de _se abrir_, quer dizer, de demonstrar afeto? Pra alguém como ela, ser virgem é quase um milagre! Se bem que, nas visões que eu compartilhei com a C.C., o mundo dela só era habitado por mulheres. Vai saber, né? A verdade é que ainda não consegui descobrir se isso que ela faz é insinuação, provocação, ingenuidade ou atitude de puta mesmo.

Eu devo estar entrando na fase da _crise de virgindade_. Já ouvi falar nisso: é nessa hora que o homem decide se vira tarado, monge ou _gay_. Talvez as três coisas ao mesmo tempo, talvez duas delas... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Tá vendo como eu não controlo nem mesmo a minha própria mente? ... E com quem eu acho que estou falando? É, apaga tudo e começa de novo. Bom, acho que o problema é que os meus pensamentos fetichistas e fantasiosos acabaram se acumulando, e a minha cabeça deve estar cheia deles. Não que seja errado fantasiar, isso eu sei que é normal de todo homem na minha idade. Mas, como nenhuma dessas fantasias se concretizou, agora eu tenho que aguentar essa loucura hormonal que percorre todos os meus sistemas – o nervoso, o circulatório, o respiratório... O reprodutor, principalmente.

Quer saber? Vou [tentar] parar de fantasiar com a C.C., mas um dia eu ainda viro macho e pego ela de jeito. Aí eu descubro se ela é virgem mesmo – ou se tudo isso é puro "bico" doce.


	2. Sem saber o que pensar

Lelouch estava em sua cama, com uma das mãos sobre o peito e a outra por baixo da cabeça. O som de chuveiro ligado atiçava seus pensamentos. _C.C. estava tomando banho_. Ele imaginava poder estar lá também, nu, colado ao corpo dela.

– Não, eu prometi que não iria mais… – Lelouch disse com a boca entreaberta, virando o rosto para o colchão e colocando o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça. Ele bufava e gritava como alguém que passava por uma crise de abstinência.

– De repente, o som do chuveiro cessou. Ele tirou o travesseiro e virou o rosto para a entrada do banheiro, preparado para mais uma visão do paraíso: C.C. saindo do banho, somente com uma toalha branca em volta do corpo.

– Ah, como eu queria que essa toalha fosse de rosto… – ele disse. C.C. o olhou com expressão confusa. Era essa carinha de inocente que acabava com a lucidez de Lelouch.

Ele ainda não havia se tocado: aquele não foi um pensamento, C.C. ouvira. No entanto, parecia que as barreiras do rapaz estavam caindo aos poucos. _Essa é a noite perfeita_, pensou, enquanto se levantava da cama e ia vagarosamente ao encontro de sua musa de cabelos verdes. Olhou fixamente nos olhos dela, ativou seu Geass e ordenou:

– Entregue-me o que você tem de mais precioso.

Instantaneamente, C.C. arregalou os olhos, e, de forma bem suave, soltou-se da toalha que segurava sobre os seios. Lelouch, absorto por aquele momento, acompanhou cada instante da queda daquele grande e pesado tecido branco. Quando seus olhares alcançaram o chão, ele foi "subindo" por todo o percurso de volta. Apreciou suas belas formas, suas curvas perfeitas, sua pele salpicada pelas gotas d'água que resistiam à ação da gravidade, até chegar na região de seus seios. Com as duas mãos, C.C. parecia massagear o mamilo esquerdo. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido de dor, acompanhado de uma expressão sofrida, e, ao mesmo tempo, prazerosa. _Como nos hentais_, ele diria.

Ela ia estendendo sua mão fechada na direção dele. O rapaz tinha a impressão de que ela o pegaria pelo braço e o lançaria na cama, dando-lhe a prova final de que ainda era "pura". Mas, subitamente, ela parou a mão bem à frente do rosto de Lelouch, abrindo vagarosamente. Ele viu, entre os dedos de C.C., um pequeno objeto reluzente. Aquilo parecia um piercing de pressão.

– Ouro 42 quilates, cravejado de diamantes. Pode tomar, é seu! – C.C. disse, com uma expressão simpática e infantil.

Lelouch olhou para ela, desacreditado. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, vitoriosa, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. Ele gaguejou, até dizer:

– Vadia.

– Disse alguma coisa, Lulu? – C.C. perguntou, em pé, de frente ao jovem que parecia acordar de um sono perturbado. Estava vestida com seu habitual macacão branco de mangas bufantes, e nem mesmo estava com os cabelos molhados.

– O quê? Como você conseguiu... – se vestir tão rápido?, ele completaria, se não tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo. _Droga, mais um sonho_.

– Andou pensando em mim de novo, não foi? – C.C. disse, mudando de expressão rapidamente, agora com um sorriso largo.

– Po-por que você tá dizendo isso? E que história é essa de pensar em você "de novo"? – ele inquiriu, confuso.

– Eu moro com você há tempo suficiente para conhecer algumas peculiaridades suas. Inclusive, algumas mudanças que acontecem no seu corpo quando você sonha... – ele a encarava, aterrorizado. Seu rosto estava deformado pelo susto.

– Não se acanhe, rapaz, – ela dizia carinhosamente, enquanto andava pelo quarto – eu já me acostumei. Você não é o único a sofrer disso.

– Tá dizendo que você também... – disse, procurando entender aquela história. Durante seus sonhos, pelo menos, ele não via nada nela que a caracterizasse como homem.

– Não, criatura, eu não – dizia ela, impaciente. Andou mais um pouco, e, até ficar de costas para ele, falou:

– Estou falando dos _outros_. – Ela estava se divertindo, queria saber no que aquilo ia dar. Como previa, Lelouch estava cada vez mais apavorado.


	3. Donzela é a mãe

– Mas... Mas você disse que era... – Ao ouvi-lo falar, ela parou de andar e virou-se para ele, sorridente.

– Virgem? E o que isso importa? Vocês homens são todos iguais, mesmo... Hum, como se isso importasse pra vocês... Esse é só mais um fetiche doentio! Todo homem sonha em desvirginar uma mocinha inocente. E, para o seu governo, eu sou virgem, sim!

Ele não sabia o que achar: aquilo era bom ou era ruim? Pelo jeito que ela falava, COMO ela poderia ser virgem? Como? Para descobrir a resposta, Lelouch sabia que precisava unir forças e falar alguma coisa. Mas aquele instante estava sendo tão especial para ele... Parecia que, enfim, ele veria os próximos minutos daquele filme erótico que não passava da introdução. Tentando ser irônico naquele momento de contemplação hedonística, ele deu a cartada final:

– Eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas quanto a isso... – ele não parecia confortável com aquela situação, principalmente depois que C.C. deu uma gargalhada.

– Nunca duvide de uma bruxa cinquentenária com poder de cicatrização... – C.C. foi se aproximando lentamente de Lelouch, que ainda estava deitado. Ele parecia amedrontado, mas havia entendido tudo. _Então, de certa forma, ela era mesmo virgem._

– Acho que você não sabe o quanto isso soou...

– Excitante? – C.C completou.

– Na verdade, estava pensando em algo como "depravado", "pervertido"...

– Dá no mesmo – ela debochava, enquanto subia na cama e envolvia os joelhos dele com os seus. – Mas quer saber o que eu acho? Que você é um cara muito do sortudo! Afinal, quem é o outro homem que tem à disposição uma virgem _experiente_ como eu? E o melhor de tudo: não importa o que aconteça, eu continuarei sendo. Tecnicamente, é claro, porque atualmente a classificação que me define se baseia...

– Menos falatório e mais ação – Lelouch pensou, apenas. Mas C.C. parou de falar, semi-cerrou os olhos e deu um sorriso.

– Como quiser. Não podemos perder mais nenhum minuto. _Com uma noite perfeita como essa..._ – Lelouch sentiu um quê de zombaria em suas palavras.

– Andou vistoriando meus pensamentos, sua bruxa?

– Desde o começo, Lulu. Agora tira essa roupa e me beija.

Foi como Lelouch havia sonhado, _literalmente. Pela primeira vez, ele pôde colocar em prática aquilo que vinha fantasiando desde que aquela mulher havia entrado em sua vida._

– Tenho que confessar uma coisa – Lelouch dizia, olhando para cima, como se estivesse em um divã – eu sempre esperei pelo dia em que iria receber uma grande descarga de ocitocina, mas nunca imaginei que ela viria acompanhada de...

– Ah, deixa de ser nerd pelo menos um pouco, caramba! – C.C. disse, dividindo a boca entre a conversa e o grande pedaço de pizza que devorava – Você não curtiu? Não foi especial pra você?

Lelouch virou o rosto para ela, e, antes de responder, devolveu:

– E pra você, foi? – C.C. largou a pizza em cima da caixa de papelão, limpou as mãos, lambeu o queijo que estava no anelar e no indicador, e disse:

– Ah, você sabe, eu já vi _muita coisa_ por aí esse tempo todo, então não é tão fácil me surpreender. Mas... Sabe, até que você deu conta do recado direitinho! – Lelouch esperou que ela terminasse de falar – Eu sei o que você tá pensando...

– Eu sei que você sabe o que eu tô pensando. Você sempre sabe – Lelouch cortou, sorrindo sinceramente para ela.

– Mas isso não é verdade. Eu não estou dando colher de chá só porque você é virgem. Quer dizer, _era_ virgem. Afinal, se for falar em virgindade, eu sempre vou sair perdendo.

Lelouch tentou se conter ao ouvir isso, mas não segurou a gargalhada. Nem C.C.

* * *

**\o/**

**E então, o que acharam?**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! ^^**


End file.
